


The Signs

by So_oaiiii



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Depression?, F/M, He ain't really dead though but you know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sadness, Swearing, Violence, is it considered angst?, of course, will turn into romance when im over the agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_oaiiii/pseuds/So_oaiiii
Summary: Pierce was wondering how long it would take before the Boss starts to feel something about Gat. Though it wasn't in the ways he expected. You know, the usual guns blazing blowing-shit-up type of ways. Takes place during Saints Row 3 for now.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 5





	1. Aftershave

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Boss times. T_T Pierce knows that the Boss isn't ok with how Johnny was ripped away from her. Its just gonna be a collection of short drabbles about how Pierce notices the Boss is going through feelings. I've left details about the Boss pretty open (though I have the description of what she looks like in my head and from my customizations in the games lol). Also events that take place are my own imagining of events in the game, also cause it's been a long time since ive played the third one.

Shaundi was hunched over the table at the penthouse, bawling her eyes out into a handful of tissues. She continued to do so for another 10 minutes while mumbling barely coherent words in between coughs and sniffles. 

"It was because of me!" She yelled, taking a few more sips from the half empty liquor bottle she snagged from the cooler. The Boss was sitting beside her on the floor, gently rubbing her hand across the lieutenant's back. "Nobody thinks that Shaundi".

"I left him" She mumbles, sitting up straighter before inhaling sharply. "I left, when I could of stayed and fought!" She slams her fists down on the table.

Across from the two was Pierce, slouched back on the leather couch as he watched the pair, he himself drinking from the bottle. It was late in the evening and they deserved a few drinks. After their heist earlier in the week on said penthouse, they managed to buy some time to relax, gather resources and their peace of mind, before moving towards the next step against Loren. Pierce took another sip from the bottle and sat it down on the floor.

"Boss". He lowered his voice to not disturb the other leuitenant. 

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" 

The Boss furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to answer him, before Shaundi started to cry again. Eventually the Boss managed to hoist her lieutenant up to her feet and towards the nearest bed for her to lay down. 

"To answer your question, I'm good. I'm good, Pierce." The Boss says, walking back into the main area of the floor. 

"Yeah, but like, you haven't really talked about it."

"What's there to talk about?"

"You know..." Pierce cleared his throat before continuing. "He's your best friend".

"Correct."

"And how you feel about what went down-"

"What I feel, Pierce, doesn't change what happened, so theres no need to discuss it". The Boss waved her hand and dismissed the conversation. "I'm fine, shit happens" She smiled, walking away from him and towards the back of the penthouse where her office was situated.

Pierce continued to sit on the couch alone, contemplating how the Boss continued to keep her composure throughout all of this. With Johnny gone, everyone was feeling it. Hell, even Pierce had a few cries while sober about the man. Yet despite the fact that her and Johnny were thick as thieves, it was the Boss who comforted them, consoled them and reassured that they did the best they could for him in that situation.

The Boss wasn't one to show any sort of vulnerability, only the slightest hint would show when it came to talking about her best friend. He figured in the end, after taking a few more sips from the bottle, that the Boss's tunnel vision was just really that strong. 

He stood up and was about to check in on Shaundi before the penthouse phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hi is this the owner of the penthouse?"

"Who's askin'?"

"It's the reception desk, they have a package waiting for them, addressed to a Miss uh....". There was a pause on the phone before they spoke again. "Miss ______? Please if you could pass on the message so that it can be collected, thank you". 

The phone cut off and Pierce went to inform the Boss, who then made him collect the package. 

After collection and on the way up back the elevator, he reasoned with himself that he should check the package in case it was a gift from The Syndicate. More so to end his curiosity. Once he pried it open, he saw it was..... aftershave.

Bottles and bottles of aftershave, theres got to be at least 10 of them. Why would the Boss need- though he knows he's seen this brand before.

After a few sprays and a sniff, he realised it was the aftershave Johnny wore.


	2. Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaundi can't deal but doesn't realise the Boss just bottles everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about water man, makes you feel things

"The Syndicate is still out there, _I'm_ still out here! I'm the only one searching for the bastards and you, YOU, thought we needed to party?!" 

Pierce tried to reason with Shaundi over the phone but she eventually cut the call. He started to figet with his phone, locking and unlocking it - to him, at the end of the call it sounded like Shaundi had pulled in to the car park. 

Only a few minutes had passed and the elevator doors pinged, the woman in question exiting it and moving straight towards him. The Boss had by chance walked in at the right moment and saw Shaundi racing for Pierce. Shaundi raised a fist to land it in his face but it was intercepted by the Boss. 

"Boss how could you let this happen?" She turned to her, face twisted and shaking her fist to escape the Boss's grip on her wrist.

"Shaundi, he does have a poin-"

"You're defending him?!" 

"I just thought we all needed to chill!" Pierce yelled back.

The Boss grabs them both, a hand placed on their shoulders to calm them. "Look, let's just take a breather and-" She paused her words when Shaundi evaded her touch.

"Of all the people here, Boss, you were the LAST person I thought would be ok with all of _this_ ". She pushed the Boss with both her hands against her shoulders, the Boss stumbling back a little.

"He's _gone_ , Boss. We didn't save him". She hissed. 

Shaundi then pushed passed the people crowded around them until she reached for the elevators again. Pierce called out for her but the elevator doors closed behind her and started its descent. 

___________________________

The next morning, Pierce was cleaning up the alcohol bottles before the cleaners attacked all the rooms at the house. He had to stash away the good ones before people decided it was a free for all. 

Reaching the cabinets and placing the bottles in, he noticed someone sitting out past the glass doors and in the pool. As he got closer to them, he noticed they were sitting fully clothed, jeans and all while submerged in the water.

"Boss?"

Her shoulders jerked when he called out to her, as if he walked in on something he shouldn't. Her head snapped around to see where the voice was coming from, and then Pierce noticed it.

She was wearing Gat's back up pair of shades. 


	3. Loren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loren should really have made that belgian waffle.

Shaundi was firing bullets into Loren's head, wanting to be 100% sure that he was dead. 

Pierce stood to the side and lights a cigarette to commemorate this day, gaining some sort of revenge for their fallen comrade, though not enough to satify them until all of the Syndicate were eradicated. But it was a giant step in the right direction. 

He turns to the right to offer his Boss one but their back was turned to them, they were muttering something while fidling with the smei-automatic in their hands. He walked around to offer the cig until he caught sight of their face. 

Tears were streaming down the Boss's face. 

"Pierce, I-I don't know what's happening to me" She exclaimed, frantically wiping her face, trying to focus on reloading the gun in her hands - the tears keep flowing and clouding her vision. 

Shaundi caught the shake in the Boss's voice and hurried over, she too, shocked by what both the lieutenants' were witnessing. 

"FUCK!" The Boss seethes, the reload clasp jamming within the gun the more they forced it. She threw the gun aside, walked over to the now unindentifiable Loren, grabbing his gun and marching off. 

"Lets move". She commanded and the other two closely followed without saying a word. 

They hotwired one of the syndicate's car to leave the car park - the Boss moved to the driver's door before Pierce stepped in front. "Boss maybe I should drive". He guarded the door, using his body to close the door when she tried to open it. "You don't seem in a good conditon" Shaundi chimed in. 

"And why the fuck is that?!" The Boss stares them down, with blood shot eyes. Her breathing erratic and the knuckles on the hand gripped at the door turning white. 

He decided he didn't want to die there and then, moving fast around the car to get in the passenger seat as the Boss flings the door open, sitting inside. 

The car sped out the parking lot leaving skid marks as it swung out the exit.


End file.
